Ice Skating
by StoriesOfANobody
Summary: Carrie and Lenny go ice skating. He knows how to skate, of course, but does Carrie? Sure. Is she letting Lenny know that? No way. Now a Two-Shot featuring Corey and Laney!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: These one-shots are why I can never get anything finished. Unlike most of my other stories, this is the Newmans' side. Hey, everybody deserves to be writtten about. Inspired by it being 46 degress this morning.

* * *

Lenny was causally leaned on the short chain link fence. The Newmans had decided to spend the winter Saturday at the outdoor skating rink on account of Konnie spilling soda on their amps. Carrie forgave her in a second of course, but the machines needed to be fixed. Konnie and Kim went to get them fixed while Lenny managed to persuade Carrie into ice skating.

"Lens, your skates are gonna slide away without you," Carrie said smiling. He looked up and grinned sheepishly. She'd handed him his skates but he had seemingly been to caught up in his thoughts to realize it.

Carrie confidently stood up from the bench, and Lenny sat down to put his skates on. The guitarist loved to skate. She went with her parents but that was years ago. Really, she was hoping she wouldn't forget how.

They entered the rink that was practically abandoned, and Carrie slipped almost immediately. Lenny held out a hand to help her up.

"You don't know how to skate, do you?" Lenny asked as Carrie slipped again. She frowned, pulling her fallen orange beanie, that was slightly too big, back on her head.  
"I know how. What kid in Illinois doesn't know how to skate?" Carrie huffed. Lenny grinned smugly, "You, apparently."

The band leader collapsed when she tried to stand.

"Okay, I forgot how. Sue me!" The red head laughed and helped her up. His grip tightened as she stood. Carrie teetered dangerously.

"I'll teach you," Lenny declared taking her other hand. He really hoped she wouldn't refuse. To his delight, she nodded slowly. The basset smiled almost shockingly wide.

"Just don't let go. I do not feel like greeting the ice again." Carrie watched him glide in front of her.

"Alright, move your foot and swing your arms with it," Lenny ordered. He almost lost his balance struggling to keep his laughter down as she awkwardly took a step.  
"No, no. _Glide_, Care." Carrie glared up at him weakly, a blush forming on her cheeks. She glided carefully with her right foot. Lenny caught her as she fell forward.

"This is impossible!" Carrie groaned, leaning heavily on her friend. He had to smother the blush fighting to appear.

"It is not impossible. It's just like running with socks. Sort of." Carrie stood up, a calculating look on her face. She slowly moved her left foot forward, gliding awkwardly, while hanging on Lenny's shoulders. He rested a hand on her waist and slid backwards slightly.

"Like this?" Carrie received an elated nod. She exhaled, gliding her right foot.

"You're doing it!" Lenny said, happy with his teaching skills. Carrie chuckled and glided right up next to him. He fought to remain balanced. Eventually gravity won, sending him tumbling out of Carrie's grip and onto the ice.

"Catch me if you can," The blue haired girl taunted, using her newly remembered skating skills to glide away. Lenny hosted himself up. He shook his head, watching in disbelief as his crush sailed across the rink.

"How'd you do that?" Lenny yelled. Carrie smirked but he was too far away and it was too quick for him to notice.

"I run with socks a lot." She did a perfect spin.

"Liar," the boy grumbled softly. He had thought she looked suspiciously graceful when she fell.

Lenny caught up with the girl, tired and out of breathe. Carrie skidded to a stop. He couldn't stop fast enough, plowing through the open space in the fence and into a snow mound.

"Ow," Lenny mumbled as he pulled himself from the small mountain. Carrie slid next to him.

"Smooth, Lens. You must the best skater this side of the equator," She teased. He glared.

"Sarcasm is my thing," Lenny snapped half-heartedly. The tree over head dropped a bucket of snow on him.

"Ow…Again."

Carrie doubled over with laughter as her friend dug himself out of the snow. He finally emerged, looking quite wet.

"You could've helped, you know," Lenny said rolling his eyes. She shrugged. "Nah, that's not much fun."

Lenny stood up hurriedly to avoid another dose of snow. They glided back on the rink.

"Come here," Carrie said once they reached the middle. Lenny blinked. That was an unusual request. He slid forward gradually.

"Why?" Lenny asked. She grinned mischievously.

"Cause I said so, silly."

"That answers my question so well." The girl laughed. He smiled earnestly.

Carrie sighed happily, watching her breath curl upwards in the cold. Lenny shifted his weight.

"Thanks for "teaching" me. It was fun," Carrie whispered finally. The red head looked up blushing a odd shade of red.

"Anytime," He replied, watching their breath swirl together and disappear just above them.

Carrie tilted her head up slightly to look at him. Lenny was still observing the air. When he glanced down, he caught her eye.

They slowly lean forward until their foreheads touched. He subconsciously rested his hands on her waist, while her hands slid to his shoulders.

"I'm not going to teach you to skate again, am I?" Lenny whispered, smiling. Carrie giggled.

"I don't know. Are you?" She whispered back. He almost shook his head but stopped, realizing it would break eye contact.

"Nu-uh." Lenny leaned in fully, kissing Carrie square on the lips. She smiled into the kiss, toying with his hair.

Two Grojband member's had gathered around the edge of the rink a few moments ago. Corey's mouth was hanging open. Laney was blushing fiercely, realizing that Carrie and Lenny, were only gender opposite doppelgangers of her and Corey.

Just like the Newmans, Grojband had some technical problems of sots today. Kin and Kon had taken the broken, slushy filled keyboard to the repair shop and were probably awkwardly standing in line with Kim and Konnie. Like Lenny, Laney had insisted they go skating.

Finally, Corey recovered from his shock.

"I guess we use the ice rink on the east side of town, right Lanes?"

Laney nodded hurriedly, as Corey grabbed her arm and quickly hauled her away.

* * *

A/N: I enjoy hearing from you guys in reviews! I'll take constructive critisism, too, but that's not as much fun.

Carrie: Hey, that's my line! (Frying pan to face)

Me:(Disposes of frying pan) Ignore that. Thanks for coming out, everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

Originally, this was a One-shot. Due to so many of you reviewing, saying I should add Corey and Laney's part, I changed it to a Two-Shot. Enjoy!

* * *

"So, this is the east rink," Laney said to Corey as she walked towards the slightly crowded rink. Snow drifted down slowly and crunched under their feet as they walked. Corey stuck out his tongue.

"Uh-huh," The boy responded, trying to catch a snowflake. He winced as one fell in his eye. He thought he had better aim than that.

The rink was small, and (as I said) crowded a bit, but it was still nice. A small section in the right corner was roped off and appeared to have a spiraling crack. Laney wondered if it was still safe to skate. The rink owners would have closed it if it was not safe.

Corey sat down on a bench to put on his ice skates. They were a dark blue color and looked a little small. He didn't care much. All he wanted to do was skate.

Laney already had her skates on when Corey stood up. He had trouble tying his, but, in his defense, not everyone can tie his or her shoes in ten seconds.

"Come on, Lanes!" Corey said. He grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the edge of the rink, not even noticing the girl was blushing. Laney stumbled over a bump.

"Whoa there, Core. I can't exactly run in skates," Laney smiled. Corey grinned sheepishly and slowed down. "Sorry."

They entered the rink as a few people walked out. The people were laughing and brushing fresh snow of themselves. The snow was starting to fall quicker, but Corey didn't think much of it. It wasn't supposed storm today. At least that's what the weather girl Stormy Forecast announced earlier.

Laney glided onto the rink easily. Corey followed, equally graceful. She glanced at him, smiling brightly.  
"I guess neither one of us forgot how to skate." The bandleader nodded, smiling.

Corey stopped to watch the snow drifting through the afternoon light. The sun was getting low in the sky, not low enough that they should go home, but enough that it shed dark pink and orange shadows. He could almost look at the sun directly, not that he should. Corey knew it was dangerous, but he really liked seeing that it was, in fact, round like his science books said.

Laney slid next to him and gazed at the setting sun.

"Want to race?" Corey asked suddenly. The red-head grinned, "Totally."

He turned on his heel. He didn't wait for her.

"Ready, set, go!" He shot off like a rocket, glad the remaining people left. Laney lagged behind, a cunning plan beginning to form.

The guitarist began to tire about halfway. The girl zipped past him, using the energy she had persevered.

"Not fair!" The boy yelled. Laney bit back a laugh.

"And it was absolutely fair when you sped off without me," She said sarcastically. He tried to speed up.

"I said, 'ready, set, go,'!" Corey argued.

The race ended with Laney winning and Corey nearly collapsing. He was out of breath. The world was spinning, tilting against his will. Laney started to get worried.

"Core, are you alright?" Laney asked skating closer. Corey shook his head still panting.

"Not…(huff, wheeze)…Really," He said. She leaned down to help him up. He instantly took her hand, stumbling to his feet.

Corey smirked and pulled their still connected hands down then let go. Laney, caught off guard, tripped. She landed hard on the ice.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold." Laney glared up at Corey, who grinned. He sat down on the ice next to her.

"Don't ever do that again." Corey noticed the 'I-Will-Hurt-You' look on her face and nodded wisely.  
"Sorry, Lanes. It was really funny though," the boy said. Laney smiled reluctantly. Sure, it hurt but it was kind of funny.

The two sat on the ice, watching the sun dip lower in the sky. Bats flew above their heads. Corey felt the ice slowly freezing his ungloved hands. Maybe it wouldn't freeze them. Maybe he would suddenly grab her warm hands. Maybe pigs would fly over and drop a apple pie.

A thought occurred to the blue haired kid. Kin and Kon should've been back by now. The twins were probably wondering where their band mates were off to. Corey had never thought to leave a note or message.

"We should get back," Corey said, though he made no move to get up.

"Yes, we should. We're not going to, are we?" Laney asked, knowing fully that he wasn't the kind of person to be bothered by that.

"Probably not." He answered.

The girl smiled. She knew it was about time to head homeward, but honestly, she didn't feel like leaving. Her mother would have scolded her for staying out late. Laney liked the cold, though. It was refreshing instead of muggy like summer always felt. She liked ice skating, the flying sensation it brought. She liked Corey. Just plain out liked him. With all of those things combined, Laney really hated leaving.

Corey hated to leave, too. He was enjoying just sitting out here with his best friend and crush. He liked that the sky was now darkened. The sun had finally set, leaving the stars to assume their job of twinkling and the moon to shine lightly. Corey like that, even in the dimmest of light, he could still see the little spark in Laney's eyes. He did not want to move, let alone walk all the way home, just to have to say good-bye to Laney when he arrived.

Finally, about fifteen minutes after sunset, Corey struggled to his feet.

"Do you think Carrie and Lenny are still sucking each other's faces?" He asked causally as Laney stood up.

"Judging by the energetic-ness, I would guess so," The red-head answered slyly. Corey grinned.

"Is 'energetic-ness' a word, Lanes?"

"Um, I don't know, but you have to admit it describes it well." They laughed, skating off the ice.

The two walked home, now in their normal shoes. Snow had stopped falling. There was enough snow fallen to cover their jackets and the teens had a game of who could knock off more snow without the other noticing. Corey, with his hyper ways, lost miserably. He made the mistake of trying to sneakily tackle Laney, which she felt. He lost big time.

It was late by the time Corey and Laney reached her house. He decided to be a gentleman and drop her off. Though Corey could see his house from here, Lanes was a bit giddy that he walked her home.

Corey walked up the doorstep with Laney. They stood in awkward silence, neither one ready to leave.

"Thanks for convincing me to go ice skating, Lanes," Corey smiled. Laney blushed, the distance between them feeling much smaller. Was it hot out here?

"Yea. So listen, I-uh…It was really nice skating with you," Laney said. She immediately regretted it. That was a stupid thing to say. Of all the possible things to say, she had to choose that. She mentally face palmed.

"We should do it again sometime, preferably in the winter," Corey joked. This did nothing to help the awkwardness pass. It was becoming painful to watch.

"So…Goodnight, Lanes." He kissed her cheek and hurriedly walked away. He wanted-needed to get away as fast as possible. The burning blush on his face was surprisingly not melting the ice and snow.

"Core, wait!" Laney shouted.

Corey stopped, cursing his feet for not moving faster. He could hear her walking towards him. The signature metallic clink of her boot's buckle, the crunching of snow, even their breathing seemed impossibly loud.

He slowly turned around to face her. She was smirking a little. That mischievous sparkle danced in her eyes. He instantly felt suspicious, anxious, and excited all at once.

"Silly boy," Laney muttered, fixing Corey's beanie. He smiled sheepishly.

She stepped closer, hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Didn't let me say goodnight," Laney mumbled into his ear. He grinned as they broke the hug.

"I suppose I did not properly say goodnight either," Corey teased.

"No, you didn't," Laney said. He looked confused. He had said goodnight properly. At least he thought so.

"You completely missed when you kissed me," Laney whispered, blushing.

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" Corey whispered back as he kissed her gently.

And the twins, who had been shuffling home after a very tiring day, happened upon a wonderful Kodiak moment.

* * *

Yea, my brain kinda went haywire so I apologize if it sucked. So much Halloween candy...


End file.
